History Comes Back
by DaringGirl55
Summary: What could be so dangerus that it might be enough to break the young, aspiring cadet? How about, a horable past! Please let me know what you think! R&R!
1. The Party-Capture

'_Oh! I wish the Voltron Force were here!_' Larmina thought wishfully.

The large front room was over crowded. Which was difficult to do, but somehow her aunt always seemed to pull it off. She stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a goblet she had been given by the waiters at her birthday party. They were passing them a out all over the place, so, Larmina knew what was going to happen next.

The Voltron Force on the other hand, was off doing something else. '_And how I wish I could be with them beating up bad guys rather than what I'm about to deal with!_' Only Daniel had stayed behind. Someone had discovered something somewhere, and Larmina couldn't decode what they meant, but Pidge got WAY over the top excited! So it must have been something sciency and dull. But she would still rather be there!

The fact of the matter was, she would have really enjoyed it! Who ever sent that message was deadly, and I mean DEADLY, good at lying!

* * *

It was hot. The dry wind found it's way through the cloth of the Voltron Forces uniforms. The planet they had followed the message to was dead. Either someone was still here or this was a trap. At the moment, trap was more believable.

Though the Voltron Force was trained in many different combat forms, and Keith having run with outlaws for five years, they had been beaten by some unknown creature. Held against their will, they were marched a crossed a barren planet that many thought to have been dead long ago! The aging process showed that it might have been capable to sustain life over millennia ago. Whatever had them did NOT could as living organisms though!

They looked made completely out of stone, but moved as if snakes. Their skins were a dead-looking grey. The freaky part, their eyes glowed a purple-ish green color and it was difficult to miss the five foot wings on their backs! All together, they looked like something that might sit on top of an old church to ward off evil, also called, Gargoyles.

"What do we do?" Whispered Vince to Keith as he was pushed along.

"We wait and see where they take us." Keith answered calmly, never moving his focus for a second.

The Voltron Force, was led to an old castle. At least, that's what Vince THOUGHT it was, once. From how it looked now, it could have been a large church, or some rich persons manision, or something. It was hard to tell.

For no more than a half a second, Vince saw the castle fully restored! It was surly a castle! Large, white, stone blocks, each one taller than him, formed the enormous, outside walls of the castle. There were two, large, stain-glass windows next to a fairly large, oak door, only one third of the size of the windows. Rather than hard-packed dirt and dead weeds, there was live, cool grass that made the place look warm and welcomingThen the planet went back to being barren and dead, and the castle was again falling in on itself.

They were pushed through what was, only a moment ago, the large front door, and led further down a hall. Every so often the halls would change from dark and dreary to white pristine halls with a long, light blue carpet going down the center. The paintings seemed to be created yesterday, as they sat in their golden frames. Sometimes Vince thought he saw children chasing after one another down the halls, laughing and playing, but when they got close, they faded.

But, also just as quickly as they became, the visions left, and the halls were once again dark and really quite creepy. The once long and beautifully made carpet was torn and faded so badly that if you had not seen what it once was, you never would have believed it to be what it was! The pictures on the wall were so faded now you couldn't tell who or WHAT they were! The gold frames were cracked and rusted so much they looked bronze, or even steel!

The visions flicked on and off like a light someone was having fun with a light switch. They only stopped when the Force gone down almost three stair cases, and came into a room that was slightly cleaner than the others. It was the entrance to the dungeons, so it had very little furniture. There were a few chairs, a side table in the corner, but not much else.

Over in the corner opposite the table, something started to move. A woman came out from the shadows of the corner that were able to hide her.

She had a dark, graceful beauty about her. Her skin wasn't quite tan, but it wasn't pale either. Her dress dropped in a low 'V' in the front, and long sleeves opened wide at her wrists. He dress formed the shape of her body and dragged one the floor a bit. One look could have thousands of men wanting her for their own, and also have their throats clutched with terror!


	2. Explanation-Entertaining

"Why, it would seem we have more guests than I was counting on!" The woman said. Her voice seemed to be two different people talking at the exact same time! One voice was happy, maybe even cheerful. The other voice was dark and malevolent. Her eyes seemed to see right through each and every person in front of her. It was like her eyes bore into your soul, even when you weren't looking at her!

Keith, as always, didn't look fazed about the woman's strange and sudden appearance in the room. When he was focused, nothing could break him out of it!

The arch to the dungeon cells was barred and locked. The windows let very little light in, but there were torches lighting sitting on each side of the door way behind them. The Gargoyles waited in the door way, never taking there freaky eyes off of them.

"My, my! I may not have caught who I was aiming for, but it would seem I've caught more people possibly just as important!" Her shrilling laugh pierced the air around them so much so that it was very difficult to breath.

Keith took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?" as though he were in charge of what was going on.

The lady cocked an eye brow at him, then smiled seductively. "I'll answer your question only after you answer mine!"

"And what would yours be?" Keith asked, not shaken at all.

She came up close to him until she was only inches from him. She lifted her right hand to stroke his chest, but Keith grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to. The gargoyles moved to attack Keith, but the woman raised the hand that wasn't trapped to signal them off.

She easily slipped her writs free of Keith grasp, and stepped back. "I am the icy winds that blow through Crydor! I am the darkness in every living creature's soul! I am the dissonance amongst all organisms! I am Delia! Mistress of Mayhem!

"As to your second question, what I want, is the death of Daniel Everia!"

Keith's eyes were wide with shock. 'Death of Daniel' rang in his ears over and over again. The rest of the Voltron Force wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that this woman, Dalia, wanted Daniel dead, or the fact that she could do what others couldn't do in a thousand years!

"What'd the kid ever do to you?!" Hunk asked, ready to bring his hammer down if the situation called for it.

"He, personally, has done nothing to me." Dalia answered honestly. Her eyes averted from the adults, and lowered her gaze at Vince. Her eyes wide with excitement, which couldn't be good. "It was you!" She exclaimed.

Pidge stepped in front of Vince protectively. "'Him' what?" Pidge asked trying to sound as brave as he could. It came a crossed more nervous than brave though.

"It was him who gave me a physical appearance!" Delia answered. Her eyes sparkled at Vince.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in unison.

* * *

Back at the castle of Lions, Larmina felt more and more like her chest was being pulled through a very thin tube. She tried to chat with others, but her aunt really didn't know her well! Her aunt Allura invited many other royals they knew from other planets that were at peace with Aris, but they were all adults and always talking politics, or something else she couldn't relate to.

Larmina practically just stood there and smiled. '_Next birthday, __**I'M**__ planning my party!'_ She thought angrily to herself.

Out of the crowd of people, came the number one must wanted person on her list, Daniel!

"You look awful when you smile THAT wide!" Daniel joked. He too, had a cup in hand, and waited only for Allura's long, agonizing speech. But Allura hadn't even made an appearance yet!

Larmina relaxed every muscle in her body, including her checks, and put her empty hand to her forehead. "I just can't think of what else to do!"

"Well, have you tried talking with some of them?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the adults happily chatting away with one another.

"Yes! But what they talk about is confusing and stuff I shouldn't worry about yet! And let me just say, if I hear any more about POLITICS in the next two years, it'll be too soon!" Larmina answered, agonized that her birthday was getting more and more awful by the year!

Daniel laughed, making Larmina smile. "You have no idea! Politics, I agree, are boring, but I think I've made a pretty good impression on some of these people!"


	3. History

The tension Dalia had created, she felt, was impressive! In the dark, gloomy dungeons, stood the new comers, lit by the torches behind them, so Dalia couldn't see the shocked and confused faces of theirs. But from their body language, she knew exactly how they felt, along with the energy waves they emitted.

"Yes!" Dalia cooed, "It was him! Though, he looks nothing like the little boy I once knew!"

"Stop playing games and tell us straight!" Hunk shouted. He hated mind games.

Her laugh changed from her dark and creepy laugh that could freeze a wild fire in its tracks, to a soft, almost motherly laugh.

"Games? I've played no games! Not yet!" Dalia replied mystically.

_'We've got to ask the right questions!'_ Vince realized. "How did I, you know, bring you back or whatever?"

"Now I know who the smart one among you is!" Dalia said teasingly. "It's very simple! You have the same waves as the royal family once did!"

"'Waves'? Now you're purposely getting confusing!" Lance said, also getting annoyed that she couldn't give a straight answer to save her life!

Seeing the interactions between the adults help Vince almost get what was going on. When she had said, 'I am the dissonance amongst all organisms!' she was literally telling them what made her strong! Vince stepped forward before anyone else could say anything.

"Why do you want Daniel dead?" Vince asked sounding very calm. He could feel how relaxed and at ease Daniel was, he just pulled some of those feelings over through their mental connection.

Impressed by his bravery, she answered, "It's a bit of a story, why don't you and your friends sit down?" She raised her right hand, palm facing the floor, and heaps rose from the cement. It looked like the rock was melting away as it ascended. At the stopping point for the tiny hills, the rock melted away and became chairs! Dalia used the raised hand to motion them to sit. Vince looked at the chair behind him, looked back at Dalia suspiciously, and then sat down, motioning the others to do the same. They did sit, but were extremely tense as they watched her.

Dalia smiled, and then began.

* * *

"It was a beautiful, snowy night!" Dalia explained. "The third of many if I remember correctly! We were celebrating the birthday of young Daniel! The whole WORLD celebrated along side him! Back then, I was known as Dalia, Mistress of Magic, and adviser to the royal family.

"But the happy hours only lasted so long. A few days earlier, his parents banished me because I would not give up practicing what I had learned! They felt it was to close to dark magic, and would not have it near their only child.

"Never had I been so furious in my life! I wanted them gone! I wanted revenge on them, taking me away from every thing that I had ever known! So I made a deal with dark forces that if they granted unto to me power and ability to control the dark magics I had heard of, that I would rid the universe of that planet!

"Of course, I had to destroy the entire royal family to be allowed any other objective, or to even continue with my life! I thought I had! I believed I had left no trace that the planet ever supported life! I was wrong! ONE got away. I was not allowed to leave the world I had destroyed to kill him, so, I have been trapped here for six year!

"The only one who could rejuvenate me was the one I DIDN'T kill. The prince of Kidemona. Daniel. Once he is killed, I can move on!"

The Voltron Force didn't know what to say.

"But Daniel isn't even here!" Vince exclaimed after he had found his voice again.

"He, physically, does not need to be here, just his energy waves, which YOU," She said pointing at Vince, "just happen to fabricate!

"In any case, I can't allow you to stop me from what is to come." She said mystically. She waved the back of her hand towards them, and the chairs emitted a clay-like substance, raping around their ankles and waists, as so they couldn't move. "Now on to the final stage!"


	4. Poison

Dalia glided to the center of the room to where it was just blank cement for almost two yards all around her. She placed her hands out in front of her, and as she raised her hands, a pedestal with a large bowl on it melted up from the ground.

The thing holding the bowl looked similar to a Greek or Roman column. It had those spirals on each side of the top and bottom, with lines digging into it, as if someone had taken their nails and scratched the stone away! The bowl on top of it was fairly wide, but not quite tall.

Dalia started to mumble something in a language none of them could understand as she walked around the bowl. She just barley fingered the rim as she moved in circles.

Too soon for everyone else in the room, fog started descending over the edges of the bowl. It started to cover the floor. It never rose higher than the ankles of the Voltron Force, even though it never stopped producing the fog.

Even sooner than before, some of the fog in the bowl changed to smoke, and instead of falling, it rose into the air and formed into an oval. The smoke above, started to change, like it was a TV with bad reception. Only seconds later did the feed clear up.

It showed the outside of the Castle of Lions. It zoomed into the castle, pasted the walls, and settled on Daniel! In the live video, Daniel and Larmina were talking. There was no sound, but it seemed a lively conversation as both were smiling and laughing. Each one held a goblet, but never drank from it.

"Perfect!" Dalia purred, and again began chanting in the strange language.

A small, green line started to circle around the edge. As it did, it got bigger! Soon it left the edge and started circling Daniel. It seemed to get smaller and smaller towards the cup, and settled on the rim. It had either changed its color to match the goblet, immersed itself WITH the goblet, or faded. All humans, Dalia not included, hoped for the last one, knowing it was not.

In the ballroom, at the bottom of the stairs, waited Daniel and Larmina for Queen Allura to hurry up.

"You know, if it weren't for her annoying controlism, she would be fun to be around!" Larmina admitted.

"I'm pretty sure we can say that about EVERYONE we meet! 'This person would be great if…' 'Wouldn't it be nice if this person…' I say, just pretend they already have or do it!" Daniel revealed.

"That, just might work!" Larmina beamed.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The poised, Queen Allura!" The announcer shouted.

Allura ambled down the half stair case that mirrored the one a crossed from her, and came together to form the stairs that lead to where everyone mingled.

She was in her elegant ball gown. It was pink with white trimming on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. It was the dress the Voltron Forces and first seen her in.

Larmina's dress was no where close to as elegant, but it was the only dress Allura could get her in. It was a down to the knees, and wrists. But the arms of the dress were see-through and the skirt was wide. If necessary, she could fight because she wore shorts underneath her dress. The dress was blue as she was Blue Lion's pilot. Always ready for a battle!

Allura stood at the top of the stairs, and started giving the speech she had practiced all day. All Daniel and Larmina heard was, "Today was the day that Aris was given its next heir blah, blah, blah…" Eventually, after what felt like hours, but in reality was only about five minutes, Allura finally called up Larmina to the top of the stairs. They made a quick and silent agreement that Daniel could come too, just to make her feel more secure.

Daniel and Larmina mounted the stairs; they could feel all eyes on them. Not the greatest feeling, but at least they shared the feeling. Knowing you're not alone can be extremely helpful.

"To Larmina!" Allura called happily, raising her goblet and smiling at Larmina.

"To Larmina!" Everyone repeated and copied the gesture. Everyone quickly finished the drinks in their cups.

As Daniel removed the cup from his lips, he felt dizzy and woozy. He dropped his cup and his hand lightly touched his throat. His vision started to blur and his legs began to give out from under him. He collapsed on the top step and limply rolled down the, what now felt like, never ending stairs. Each step felt sharp and hard against his sides, back, and front. The weight of his torso pulled him down faster than the weight of his feet. For the last couple of steps, Daniel slide down on his back with his feet far higher than his head.

Daniel lay there, eyes closed and face ghost white, as if he were dead.


	5. Escape-Quick Check

The members of the Voltron Force hadn't known what to expect. Their eyes were wide with fear as they watched Daniel drink from the poisoned cup, fall to the ground and down the stairs, and now they watched him as he lay silent and unmoving.

"DANIEL!" The adults cried in unison, though they knew he could not hear them and they could not help them.

Dalia's triumphant laugh only added to the rage building in Keith, while it added fear in the hearts of the other members around him.

Vince was not on neither the side of fear nor the side of anger, but was calm rather than worried. "Daniel isn't dead, not yet." He stated plainly.

Everyone looked towards him. Dalia had an I-know-what-you're-thinking look, while the others looked for hope, wanting any other explanation possible.

"Daniel is just sick. That poison puts you out fast, but TAKES you out weeks later." Vince examined thoughtfully.

"Very good!" Dalia applauded, "It seems you know this poison. But it won't do you any good having just that information! Tell me, do you know the cure?" She asked, intrigued in Vince knowledge.

"Other than the fact that I just learned there IS a cure, no." Vince retorted.

Dalia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it wouldn't be helpful anyway, I'm not going to let you just walk out of here so you can save him!"

"Then we'll just have to fight out!" Keith mumbled angrily. In one, quick motion Keith had activated his duel swords, cut himself free, and lunged at Dalia. She turned to smoke as the sword moved through her stomach. Everything she had created, including the Gargoyles blocking the door, melted away.

The rest of the Voltron Force landed on their butts at their chairs melted away. They climbed off the floor, wiped the dust from their uniforms, and looked to Keith for instructions.

"To the Lions!" Keith commanded.

* * *

On Aris, everyone was trying to figure out what happened. Murmuring, yelling, and accusations flew all a crossed the room, and rang off the walls.

"Daniel!" Larmina shouted in fear. She looked to her right at the banister, and dashed for it. The fastest way down was NOT using the stairs! She jumped off right before it ended and ran to Daniel's side.

Coran was already at the scene. He was carefully pulling Daniel off the stairs. He laid Daniel down straight, parallel to the stairs. Coran lifted Daniels wrist, and placed his pointer and forefinger right below his wrist.

"Is he…" Larmina asked worriedly as she came closer.

"No, not yet. But if we don't do something for him soon, he will be dead!" Coran answered as calmly as he could. "Check his breathing. I'll get the doctor." He said standing up, and quickly left the room.

Larmina fell to her knees next to Daniel. He leaned over him, and put her ear near his mouth. She held her breath as she listened for his breath. There was nothing. Larmina went pale, until Daniel shuttered and began to breath. His breath tickled her ear, but it sounded forced and painful. Only some color rejuvenated in her skin at the thought that he MIGHT live.

* * *

The Voltron Force shot their Lion ships through the darkness of space, trying to get back to Aris faster than thought possible. The stayed in a tight 'V' formation, with Black Lion at the front.

"Hey Keith," came Lances voice through the com system, "I know it's important to get back to Aris, but, exactly how much longer do you think the Lions can hold this speed without completely shutting down and stranding up in space?"

Though Keith was determined, he had to listen to logic. He took a deep breath to clear his mind, and said, "Vince, what do you think?"

"Well, even if we formed Voltron and plugged me in, we may only be able to go about mach four, and still have a little energy left in the Lions. Probably no higher than that." Vince answered.

"Let's try it!" Keith commanded.


	6. Information

**Writers block! Help me! If anyone has any ideas, PM me and let me know! I know how I want it to end, I just can't figure out how to get it there!**

* * *

The physical discomfort of mach four was soon forgotten as they landed on Aris. In the atmosphere, they had disconnected the lions and fly to their dens. They raced through the castle to find Allura, Larmina, or even Coran, to find out what had happened since Daniel passed out.

'_Come on Daniel! Please respond!' _Vince pleaded in his mind. Daniel wasn't dead, but it was like his mind was offline. He could feel Daniel's mind, but he couldn't get to it with his own.

Making their way through the halls, they arrived in Daniel and Vince's room. Daniel lay unconscious on the bottom bunk, covered by his blankets up to his shoulders. He was not looking any better than the last time they saw him, through the crazy, magic mirror sort of deal. Larmina sat at his side on his bed, watching him with a disheartened expression. Allura had pulled the chair from the corner to the side of the bed, and kept a close watch on his pulse and breathing, looking back and forth between Daniel and the screen on the wall.

"How is he?" Keith asked, fearing the answer.

Allura looked up, surprised his question was not "what happened". She looked back at Daniel and carefully considered her answer. "Not too well. Coran is in the archives and looking in the library, hoping we can find something that can help us!"

"I'm going to go help. Maybe I can find what kind of Anti-magic, or something!" Vince said as he charged for the door and down the hall to the right.

"What?! Why 'spells'?" Larmina demanded of the rest of the men that still lingered there.

"We saw it happen. Dalia poisoned him, but using some kind of spell!" Pidge explained.

"Wait, you SAW IT HAPPEN? AND YOU DID NOTHING ABOUT IT?" Larmina screamed angrily. She was on her feet and steaming mad!

"We couldn't! We were trapped! She made the cement come to life and grab hold of us! We couldn't move!" Lance defended. It didn't help, only made the red hair on her head look more and more like actual fire!

"Larmina," Allura intervened. Allura glared at the boys, and then turned to Larmina, softening her expression, only a little. "Larmina, if they could do something, they didn't know. If the couldn't do anything, then for surely it's not their fault, right?"

Larmina took an annoyed breath, knowing her aunt would only turn it into a lesson in class if she didn't act like she learned it here. "Fine, it wasn't their fault." Larmina pouted. She walked back over the bed, sat back down and watched Daniel.

Allura took a calming breath before turning back to the men, "So, what did happen?"

"Well, you know that signal for help? It was just a trap! This lady said she was trying to lure Daniel closer, but turns out she didn't need Daniel to become physical! Then she did this whole, weird, mystical thing, and we saw the ballroom in the castle of lion! She started speaking in this weird language and then the cup was poisoned! She said Daniels death would giver her her life back!" Hunk run through his explanation too fast. Everyone, including those that were their, had confused faces.

Allura was about to speak when Lance decided he would explain, though, even he didn't know what really went on.

"Well, Dalia, and evil, sorceress?" He asked, turning to Keith. Keith only nodded his head. "So, evil sorceress lady enchants these, gargoyle things to catch us and bring us to her. We get there; we get snared by her magic, and helplessly watch as she does this really eerie slash creepy, thing!" Lance tried to find better words, but he didn't know how to describe magic! "Any way, she did this ritual thing, made a magic mirror out of, I think water, and we saw Larmina's birthday party! The magic mirror zoomed in on Daniel, and this neon green color encircled his cup! Next thing we knew, he was at the bottom of the stairs! Keith some how managed to break the cement and strike Dalia down, but she only turned to smoke. We raced out of there, and now we're here." Lance finished.

Allura thought on this for a moment before saying any thing. "So, magic. There's not much WE can do against magic. Except for maybe a potion MADE by a witch." Allura exhaled deeply, "Lance, Hunk, Pidge, go and see if you can help in anyway on finding a possible cure. Keith, well, you're the best at surviving until more help can be given."


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

**Wow! I never would have excpected THAT many veiws! My mind is blown! If I get at least four reviews on this chapter, I'll post up the next chapter! So R&R!**

* * *

Keith had pulled up a chair from one of the desks in the room, and sat in between Larmina and Allura. No words were exchanged among the three. That sat in silence, waiting.

* * *

Days had passed, and no progress on Daniel's condition or learning the name of his sickness. To make things even more nerve racking, Vince couldn't contact Daniel telepathically! Questions everywhere and no answers to be found.

Those in the castle tried to go about their normal routines, but it was difficult knowing Daniel's condition, or not knowing his condition in their case.

* * *

Allura noticed the castle halls were a lot quieter without Daniel. An eerie quiet, nothing like the quiet is was before he and Vince came. "Oh how I wish Daniel's victory laugh would echo through the halls again!"

"You are not the only one, Your Highness." Corran sighed. "He may get into trouble constantly, but he was definitely the life of this place. Keeping us old people on our toes!"

She chuckled at his confession. How true it was!

"You were like that too, you know." Corran notified.

The halls became quiet again as they continued. They soon arrived at the dining hall, where the Voltron Force sat waiting. '_Most of the Voltron Force!_' Allura reminded herself, looking at the place set for Daniel. It was placed in between Vince and Larmina, where he always loved to be, with his friends. She nodded to each of them. Her way of greeting when she was feeling down.

She sat in her seat at the end of the long table, with Keith at her right and Corran at her left, signaling the meal to start.

The meal was uncomfortable silent, like the last few they had together. Pidge was actually here at this meal. Normally, he was coped up in the Control Room, searching every known resource to try and find any way to help Daniel.

Even Larmina was out of her room. There were only two places she could be found, her room and the Battle Simulator. There was never a bee-line to and from, it was always straight there, and straight back. The maids would have to take her food to her room because she never came to meals.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Allura turned to Pidge, "So, um, have you gained any progress on the sickness?"

Pidge continued looking down at his plate. "No, I haven't." He answered, his shoulders slumping.

Allura quickly turned to Larmina and Vince, "Have you two had any training in your Lions? I know whenever I was going through a stressful moment; all I had to do to was take a ride around Aris get back on my feet!"

"Not really. It wouldn't be the same without Daniel." Vince sighed.

She huffed, "What is with all of you?" Allura asked looking around the table, with everyone finally lifting their eyes from their laps. "If Daniel were here, he would be disappointed! He would expect us to be able to function without him!"

Larmina looked embarrassed, "Your right. Hey, um, Lance, think you could give me some tips on Lion driving some time?" Larmina said trying to be more upbeat.

"Yeah. Sure. How about tomorrows lesson is IN the Lions?" Lance suggested.

"OH! HEY! GUESS WHAT!" Hunk bellowed excitedly, making everyone jump.

"Um, what?" Allura asked, a bit nervous at the answer.

"I think I might have found a lead on curing Daniel!" Hunk announced proudly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?" Larmina screeched angrily.

"I didn't realize it till now!" Hunk crouched down defensively, ready for Larmina to hit him.

"What? What did you find out?" Pidge asked, getting his gumption back.

"Well, remember when we took some of Daniel's DNA from before and after the poisoning? Well, that new strand that had been added, seemed familiar before, and now I remember!"

"REMEMBER WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"It reminded me somewhat of Haggarium!" Hunk declared, "Only, it was kind of backwards!"

The same confusion was shared throughout the room. "Come on! I'll show ya!" Hunk said standing up and waving them to follow.


	8. Once Secret Gone-Falling

**Arlight! It worked! And I got ****_5_********reviews, all good, btw! Though, I did take someones advice and did the Point Of View thing. And I totally love doing it this way! Thanks! Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think! I'm gonna stick with 4 reviews to continue! :D**

* * *

_Vince POV_

In the Control Room, everyone watched and waited as Hunk pulled up two pictures on the screens.

"See, this was Daniel's DNA before. Ya know, when he first came to Aris." Hunk pointed to the screen to the far left, "And this is his DNA now!" He pointed to the picture closer to him. Hunk was right, there was something different. A LOT different! Now that Pidge was clearly looking at it, and knowing to look for something, he noticed not only what Hunk had told them earlier, but also the same atoms as Hagarium! Now, he had three different kinds of atoms in his DNA, though it was normally common to have multiple different cells to do different things, this was completely different! What Pidge didn't notice was that Daniel's regular DNA was very, VERY similar to hagarium, but he completely overlooked that part.

Pidge walked up to the screen and pointed at two cells specifically. "Look at these two!"

"They…mirror each other? Is that even possible?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, not always. But see how this one is almost exactly like Hagarium? I have a feeling that that's the poison!" Pidge said excitedly. Though I knew better, having been trying to treat Daniel for it for months now.

"Um, well, what about the others? The ones that mirror the hagarium?" I wanted to be careful; I didn't want to blow the secret if he didn't have to.

"Well, I don't know! I've never seen anything close to it before!" Pidge confessed.

"Because, well…" I stuttered. Larmina looked at him in surprise. '_Is he really gonna blow the secret? NOW?_'

"'Because…?" Lance urged.

"The hagarium in Daniel has been there for a while now." I said rubbing the upper part of my arm nervously. "We, we didn't tell you because Daniel didn't want to be kicked off the team because of it."

"How long is a while?" Keith asked, not happy that the cadets had kept this from them.

"Sense Daniel's mind merged with Voltron…" I answered, just barely above a whisper.

The adults gaped at him. That long!

"It couldn't have been. Daniel would have gone insane and lost his sanity at LEAST twice, if he was able to regain it!" Pidge replied.

"He has." I murmured. I hated telling them. I knew Daniel wouldn't like it, but it had to be done.

To think, I thought the adults were shocked before, that was nothing compared to the look on their faces now!

"And he's been able to hold onto his sanity?" Keith gasped.

"Well, my powers kind of contradict the hagarium inside him. As long as he's near me, he typically doesn't loss it." I responded. It wasn't a lie! It just wasn't the whole truth, which is still lying.

Pidge took a breath, "Well, if it's not the hagarium that's poisoning him, then I guess you're right, and it has to be the other one." Pidge said, still slightly shocked that Daniel could hold that much in. "So, at least now we know what we're looking for."

* * *

_Daniel POV_

It was dark and cold. All that existed was me. The darkness was everywhere around me. I looked down, expecting to see nothing but more black, like a fog. I was completely wrong. I saw my feet, and it felt like I was standing on something solid, but it was covered in black. I lifted my right hand and turned it over to see my palm, and then back to the back of my hand. I did that just a few more times, feeling childish doing it, but I needed some kind of reassurance!

I didn't know how long I'd been there, or how much longer it would be, but I wanted to get out. The feeling slightly resembled the one from my dreams. Shivers ran up my arms as I thought about it, every where they went, goose bumps were left. I was completely alone…

"Hello?" I shouted as loud as I could. There was an echo before I spoke and nothing after, like everything had flipped on me! I could feel burning behind my eyes and in my throat.

'_Vince! Can you hear me?_' I begged. Even my thoughts echoed as though I had said them aloud.

"ANYBODY! PLEASE!" I screamed, louder than the first time. "Please…" The second one came out a soft, quiet plea. The burning behind my eyes finally gave into tears, but I wasn't about to let the burning in my throat come out. I wanted to believe with everything I was that I was stronger than that! But that thought only made it worse.

Hearing nothing and seeing nothing, my spirits were only dampened more. But I wasn't about to give up, not yet. The Voltron Force would find me! They would get me out of here! They had too! They had to….


	9. A Walk in the Darkness

**YES! I beat the lousy writers block! At least for this story. Hey, but tit's still a plus, right? :D Anywho, enjoy what you have been waiting for!**

* * *

_Vince POV_

We had our dinner brought to the Control Room so we could continue eating as we searched. But as always, there was nothing close to what we needed to help us. After an hour and a half, the feeling of failure began once again.

All of a sudden, there was this pounding in the back of my skull! Not a painful pounding, thought. Not a headache, but something like someone is banging on your front door, but you are in another room, sort of deal. Just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. The silence of it made me uneasy, but I didn't know why!

After about another hour, Keith intervened with everyone's researching. "Alright team, save what you have and let's continue tomorrow."

"But tomorrow could be too late!" Larmina injected.

"So, you're going to deprive your body of sleep so that you AND Daniel need help?" Keith questioned, knowing the right answer, and knowing Larmina knew the right answer.

"Fine, I'll go to bed. But I don't know that I'll actually sleep!" Larmina retorted.

After everyone said their good nights, they went their separate ways down the halls to their rooms.

* * *

_Daniel POV_

I had been sitting cross-legged trying to be patient. I HOPED I was being patient. It felt like hours, but it could have only been minutes, I couldn't tell.

Finally, I absolutely could not take it anymore! Sitting still was just not my thing! Rather than waiting, I got up from the black, whatever it was that epitomized ground. I wiped some stray tears from my eyes and started walking, but the black around me made it seem I was walking in place.

It might have only been me, but it seemed the dark was getting thicker!

After who knows how long, I slammed into something. It was transparent, maybe. I couldn't tell with everything being black. There was a mental presents, on the other side of this thing, one I knew well.

"Vince!" I shouted anxiously. Nothing. I thought I could see him, possibly, but the figure was gone the second I spotted it. Getting really desperate, I started pounding on the invisible wall. I pounded as hard as I could, but nothing happened.

I battered that thing until my arms hurt. Right as I was about to strike it again, I was thrown back by something unseen or felt. I had no idea how far I had been hurtled, but I had a feeling I was either back where I started or even further.

I landed on my back. Strangely painful for some place that looked like it was just black clouds. Now that I knew there was an edge, I had once again gained my willpower! I got up, no matter how much it hurt, and started walking back to the "wall".

It seemed shorter than last time, or more, I couldn't tell. But, for a second time, I rammed into to the indistinguishable barrier. He pressed his palms against it and slid down to see if he might be able to slide under it. '_Idea_ _diminished._' He thought to himself as he felt the perfect seal between the barricade and floor.

He stood back up, never removing his hands from the wall. '_Wait a minute, is that…? It is!'_ Daniel delighted in seeing another figure on the other side of the undetectable divider. "VINCE!" He called as loud as his lungs would allow.

* * *

_Vince POV_

My dream was, interesting. As if that could explain it!

"vsiehrlhh!" Vince turned his head in the direction of the sound. I could hear it, but not make it out.

"Vindiehtg!" Whatever it was, it was trying to get my attention, and it was getting louder! I started walking in the direction on the noise.

"VINCE!" There he was! Daniel! He looked like something was holding him back. Something the strong-headed teen couldn't run his way through.

Daniel's skin was a light shade of purple, somewhat like Hagarium, and his face brighten as I got closer. Realizing it WAS Daniel; I booked it to when Daniel stood.

But as he neared, he was snapped away! Instantly, the darkness that I saw Daniel in changed to the metal that held up the top bunk above me.

* * *

_Daniel POV_

"NO!" Daniel smashed his fists against the wall. His eyes were closed tight to try and keep back tears that threatened to fall. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. '_Ok, you saw him. You know he's there. He's got to come back at some point, and when he does, I'll be right here!_' Daniel concluded. He sat down and tried not to lean on the wall so that whatever pushed him away, wouldn't blast him away.


	10. Trust In Your Teammates

**I am soooo sorry I haven't update in a while! I've had a new story idea come out, and it seems to be populare, so, yeah... Sorry about that! If you're interested, it's for Rise of the Gaurdians. Saw it, loved it, wrote my own ideas with it! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

_Vince POV_

The warmth of my sheets did nothing to stop my shivering. The tingly feeling in my skin felt my hairs standing on end. My thoughts raced back to the place I saw Daniel. Dark, cold, and unforgiving. Something to the affect of Dalia's attitude.

"Vince, you ok?" Pidge asked coming in the door. Behind him was Allura, Keith, and Larmina, all looking concerned.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked, still shivering.

"Because you screamed. Was it another nightmare?" Allura asked comfortingly, walking over and placing her hand on his knee, as she couldn't reach the bed to sit on it.

"You could say that." Vince looked away from them.

Larmina caught on to what was going on with Vince, but couldn't bring it up with the adults around. "Vince, come on. We're gonna take a walk around the castle. That's how I forget my 'nightmares'." She ran over, grabbed my hand, and literally pulled me off my bed.

Once we were out of ear shot of my room, Larmina whispered, "Did you see Daniel?"

"One, we don't have to whisper, there's no one around. Two, yeah, I saw Daniel. But we were separated by something. I couldn't get to him, and he could get to me." I Answered. I filled her in on all that I had seen in the dream world, and she listened intensely.

Once I finished explaining, her face grew dark, which really scared me. "It's dark magic. One of the darkest of dark kinds. Some people dabble in it, 'taste it, then go', but this Dalia lady is not fooling around."

"How do you know?" I leaned in a bit closer to her, fearful on what else she knew on the subject.

"I…I once got curious on the subject, why young women were being killed because they did something so small, that sort of thing, and well, investigated." Larmina answered sheepishly.

"What exactly do you mean?" I pressed on.

She quickly turned to me and had her fist next to my nose. "If you tell anyone about this, especially my aunt, I will personally help you forget everything!" She threatened.

"I won't say a thing!" I squeaked.

She relaxed, and backed up so she could lean against the far wall. She let out a breath she had been holding as her back hit the stone, and she slid down to sit and placed her arms on her knees. I walked over and sat next to her, though there was a good twelve inches between us.

"Understand right now, I have no magic in me." Larmina clearified. I nodded and she continued, "I have never heard of Dalia spisifically, but there were a few others like her. Also understand that not all magic is bad magic! I mean, there was this one White Sorceress who was an amazing…" Larmina's voice faded and her eyes widened in realization. She jumped to her feet and started rapidity pacing and mummbling, "What was her name? What was her name?"

"Do you remember where you read about this White Sorceress?" I asked her, knowing she was on to something.

"Yes, but that book is REALLY dificult to get a hold of! "The Light and Lives of Healers and Magicans" was the title of the book. I know where to get it, it's just difficult. If you can keep the adults busy, I can get it by tomorrow." Larmina proposed.

"Got it. Just hurry! Daniel, physically, doesn't have much longer!" I explained.

"'Physically'?" Larmina asked, confused at my remark.

"Mentally, I've got a tie to him, he is safe that way. Normally, victumes of this poison suffer with there mind slowly desintagrating. Daniel's can't, at least, not yet." I enlighten her.

"And you know this, how?" She asked suspisiously.

"If I knew, I would go to it more! But random information about it just pops in my mind as though I've know it forever! It's confusing, I know." I said.

"Well, time to begin!" Larmina smiled mischivously.


	11. Losing, Regaining, Deminished

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! But I have a perfectly good reason! This chapter is a bit longer! I really am doing my best to try and keep up! **

**But also, there are two other Volron Force stories I'm writing... if you want me to post them, I could. One kinda explains the whole " Slightly resembled...my dreams", and the other has Daniel's parents in it. Well, his mother and it mentions his father, but still. **

**Anyewho, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

_Vince POV_

'_Don't worry, you wont have to start _"distracting"_till morning. Until then, I'm fast asleep!_' Larmina's words echoed through my head. I had gone back to my room to find the adults gone and my sheets half falling off the bed.

I had decided to go back to bed while Larmina had gone to one of the cities on Aris. But I just couldn't sleep; I was too worried. But I had to get back to that place Daniel was. I took a deep breath and laid my head back. I closed my eye slowly, hoping the slowness would confuse my body into think it was tired. It worked.

Like before, it was cold and dark. The tingling came back. But the area was slightly different this time. Rather than nothing but black, there looked like there were ruins, but still in shades of gray. Which only made it even more eery.

I had no idea which direction to go, so, I just picked a direction and started walking. It was pitch black any way I went so I would never really know if I was walking in circles or not. I hoped I wasn't.

After who knows how long, I noticed something that wasn't all black in the distance. Yes, there was black on it, but gray as well. The gray sort of formed parts of the Voltron Cadet uniform, and I instantly bolted straight for it.

_Daniel POV_

Man did I hate waiting. I felt like days had gone by sense I last saw Vince. But I starting to wonder if it had really happened or not.

Maybe... maybe I was going crazy in here. Maybe I didn't see him. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me because I was alone; because I missed the force, my family.

'_NO! I can't lose faith in my friends, not yet. They...they would come for me! They will! I just need to be patient a little longer. I can do this. I...I..._' I tried fighting my thoughts. I had to believe that Vince WAS there and that I wasn't crazy or mental. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense that it could have just been a trick of the mind, as I'm not use to being alone for so long.

I took a defeated breath and hung my head. They may or may not come for me, and the odds were tilting more the the Not at the moment.

"Dalkjnief!" I instantly perked up at the sound of something else living calling out. I jumped to my feet and turned my head back and forth to see if I could spot what other living organism was near by.

"Daniel!" It was quiet, but I could make it out to be my name! I shot around so fast that I was dizzy for a moment. When my vision cleared, there was Vince! The relief I felt at that moment was intense and made my chest swell. I was absolutely ecstatic to know that I wasn't hallucinating earlier! I got a close to the wall as I dared go, fearing that I was be shoved back again.

"Daniel! Was greening con?" Vince said as he got close to the wall. The only thing that made sense was 'Daniel'.

"'Was greening con'?"I asked, very, very confused.

It went back and forth for a bit like that, he would say something, and I would try and guess what he was trying to say, though none of it made sense. The wall was getting ridiculously annoying.

_Vince POV_

"Daniel! What's going on?" I shouted. Maybe he knew what this wall thing was.

Daniel looked like I was speaking gibberish. "Cuz leaning ron?" He asked.

Now I understood why Daniel looked confused, we couldn't clearly understand one another! He had probably been repeating back what I had said to him. But know, I was as confused as he was.

"'Cuz leaning ron'? What does that have to do with anything?"I asked.

After a few more tries at guessing what Daniel was saying, I felt a tug in my chest. Like someone had a string tied to the inside of my chest, and was pulling me backwards. With every tug, it got stronger, and harder to resist. Eventually, I was pulled away from Daniel, away from the wall, and away from the dream completely.

_Daniel POV_

My hands hit the wall when Vince was pulled back off his feet, then disintegrated. I swear I could hear something break inside of me. There was nothing I could do to hold back my tears any longer. It felt like a three hundred ton weight had dropped on my chest. I couldn't breath, my heart hurt, and I felt as though I was going to finally die. I WISH I could just die!

I slid down the barrier to my knees, I felt weak, I felt horrible, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest completely.

'_If there is anyone above, looking down on me, please! Please, I beg you, let me die!_' I begged any eternal being that might be watching.

The last time Vince was taken, he just faded. This time he disintegrated! He wasn't coming back. All the way to my very CORE I wanted to die. Nothing matched this feeling of hopelessness, of longing, of emptiness. I felt responsible for what happened to Vince.

I could feel myself growing weaker. I could finally be at peace. My body slumped against the barricade, and I closed my eyes.


	12. The Plan

**I was not expecting that! and I bet nether were you! I mean, the last chapter had only been up for a day! But I'm seriously in the mode! I bet that either the next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that, but one of them is going to take days to write. Who knows why, but that's my guess! :3**

**Anyway, if you want to hear more on the other Voltron fanfic that I've got, PM me! Or maybe... should I use one of the chapters on this as a note-type-thing to put descriptions of them, for those of you who don't have an account, so that you can still voice your oppinion? Because I'm just that awesome!**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

"Were losing him!" Shouted one of the doctors who had been keeping an eye on Daniel's condition. Everything in Daniel's body was slowing down. His heart, his brain waves, everything!

"Bring more bags of glucose! We gotta try to keep him stable!" Shouted the female doctor to one of the nurses. The nurse instantly scuttled from the room to do as told.

"Should we...?" One nurse turned to the doctors with a worried look.

"No. We won't tell the Voltron Force until we are sure we can't stabilize him!" The male doctor ordered. The nurse only nodded.

_Larmina POV_

"Just give me the book! I promise I'll return it by tonight if you give it to me now!" I shouted. I had gotten extremely irritated with the museum director.

"The Light and Lives of Healers and Magicians"was an old, old book, and this museum was overprotective of the thing. To me, it was just a book, and that was probably the reason he wouldn't let me borrow it again.

"I'm sorry, Larmina, I can not let you borrow it again, not without some good reason!" He told me sternly.

Of course I hadn't told him why I needed it, I don't know why, but it just seemed like none of his business.

I heaved an annoyed breath. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier with every passing minute.

"FINE!" I burst, infuriated. "BUT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND **DIES, **IT'LL BE ON**YOUR HEAD**!"

He looked shocked, scared, and confused, all at once. If I hadn't been so steamed, I would have laughed.

Once he collected himself again, he asked, "What so you mean?"

I took a breath to calm down a bit before trying to explain it. "My friend, Daniel, has been poisoned. I remember there was some kind of potion in that stupid book of your that could heal any and all poisons. Now that you know why, can I have the book?" It took everything I had to keep myself from losing my patience and screaming like some maniac.

He looked to contemplate what I said, as well as scanned my obviously enraged face. Finally said, "Alright. Follow me." And he led me down the hall to the back room where the book was kept.

_Vince POV_

'_Nononono!_' I constantly repeated in my head as I awoke. When I opened my eyes, there was Pidge. I didn't know weather to be glad or enraged! So I tried to keep my face as blank as I could.

"Vince, I need help. You probably know Daniel better than anyone, and I just can't figure this out on my own!" Pidge looked defeated and ready to give in. He had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept at all.

Sluggishly, I climbed out of bed, and stood face to face with him. "Ok, I'll do what I can." '_But I could have done so much more if you had let me sleep!_' I tried to keep how I felt inside and hidden, rather than showing it to Pidge. It would only make him more depressed.

It was almost nine in the morning and the sun's rays shone through the large, ornate window. Pidge and I had been trying to figure out what the heck was going on with Daniel for three hours, and to no avail, once again.

Though, there hadn't been any update on how he was doing...Which of course got me suspicious. The doctors always kept us updated on his condition. It was a daily thing, normally.

And naturally,in walked Keith and Allura, followed by Corran. By the look in there eyes I could tell they were searching for something, and by knowing what was missing, I automatically knew what they were about to ask.

"Vince, have you seen Larmina? You were the last to see her last night, right?" Allura asked in her kind and caring voice.

I racked my brain for anything to say. I was never a good liar, and that didn't change now. I hoped for a miracle. Then without a doubt, into my mind came a pretty good distraction!

"Not sense last night. By the way, no one has had any update on Daniel lately, have they? I've been wondering." I had rammed the sentences together, which was stupid of me. I KNEW the adults would know I was lying now! My heart beat faster, and there was that annoying rush going through me, that I hated. Daniel called it "Thrill" and I for one, had a large disliking for it. It made me feel like my chest was being pulled through a vice!

"Now that you mention it, the haven't told me about his condition in a few days!" Keith realized. I let out the breath I had been holding out of anxiety. To my dismay, Pidge noticed this and looked at me cryptically.

"I'm just relieved they aren't forgetting about me." Was my answer to Pidge. I turned back to the others, "I say we visit him."

"That's a great idea, Vince! I'll go with you!" Allura practically sang.


	13. A Visit to a Friend

**Wohoo! Ok people, rather than make a note in here, I posted the summeries on my profile, which I don't think anyone reads anyway. So, go to my profile to read them! Then PM me what you think, or, for those that don't have accounts yet, just put your thouhts as a reply to this chapter! **

**BTW, for all Voltron lovers, Lillianna Rider (another write of Voltron fanfics) has asked me to let you know that Power has been reuploaded, and it's better than ever! I should know, I'm reading and loving it! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Keith POV_

A loud shout came from the room Daniel was in. He had been moved from his room and to one of the hospital rooms, as not to disturb Vince. A bunch of nurses were gathered outside the door, and all gave nervous glances at one another.

Vince walked on my left and Allura and Lance to my right. Pidge had stopped what he was doing for a bit and followed along behind us. We had passed Hunk in one of the rooms, he had been trying to forget about the whole "Daniel" thing and relax by listening to Stereolactic, but he had been sitting with his head in his hands rather than "Rocking out" as he and Larmina called it.

When one of the nurses spotted us, all disappeared down the hall, except one.

It was Allura who spoke up first. She stepped forward towards the nurse and said in her kind, soft voice, "We'd like to see how Daniel is doing."

The woman's eyes darted from side to side as she bit her bottom lip. She gulped, and finally gave us an answer. "Well, uumm...Daniel can't be seen right now. The doctors are checking out his vitals at the moment."

Behind her, I notices a machine being wheeled out of the room. If I was right, and I hoped I was wrong, it was a Defibrillator.

A fire built inside my chest. I tried to tame the wild wire, but it wasn't doing me any good.

"What's going on with Daniel?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger.

The lady looked taken aback. Her wide, fearful eyes told me I had failed at taming my anger. But at the moment, I didn't care; I wanted answers, now!

She whipped her head around to see the Defibrillator a way down the hall, instantly realizing that I had seen it come OUT of his room. She slumped in defeat. "Daniel isn't doing well..." She said sadly.

"Details would be helpful." Hunk implied.

"I.. it would be better if you heard it from the doctor himself." She said, motioning us towards the door.

I stepped lightly forward and pushed open the door. The others were quick to follow.

The doctor sat in one of the chairs by the window. His fingers were woven as so he could rest his head on them, and his elbows rested on his knees. His eyes were glazed over, and he wore a worried expression.

I made a light cough to get his attention, and instantly his head shot up.

"Oh! Voltron Force! Your Highness! I..." He stopped mid-word and shook his head clear. Once he was looking back at us, he asked, "What a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can tell me why I saw a Defibrillator exit this room, for starters." I answered sternly.

The doc hung his head, then turned to look at Daniel. He sighed, "The boy isn't doing well. Early this morning, all of his vitals started to give out. His heart slowed to such an extent, it practically stopped. His breathing has become labored, and, well... he's just given up." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean 'given up'?" Allura asked. She had walked over to the bed and now had her hand on his shoulder. If she sat in the chair, I wouldn't put it past her to have her stroking his hair.

"I mean, he's completely given out. His will power is what's kept him alive for so long. If I remember correctly, this poison was supposed to affect his breathing patters long ago." The man told us.

_Vince POV_

"This morning..." I repeated quietly. Then it hit me! "About what time did he give in?" I asked eagerly.

"Eight twenty seven, if I read the report correctly." He answered thoughtfully.

'_That's about two hours after I left Daniel? Does that mean...He's been alone for a LOT longer than we've been without him?_' I realized, horrified of the thought.

The horror must have been obvious, all adults looked at me with confusion.

"All you alright, son?" The doc asked.

"Um..." I tried to think of anything to say to explain it. Exactly what 'it' was, I wasn't sure I knew. "I just get these random bits of information. This sickness works on the mind for the first few days. Locking the patient away and time is completely different for him. Longer for him, I would suspect." I answered, as nonchalant as I could.

The adults contemplated this, and no more than than ten seconds later, all the machines connected to Daniel started shouting warning beeps.


	14. Awakaning

**Wow it's been a long time sense I updated this one! I am so sorry! It's will probably happen again though, what with all the stories I have on here that people want me to update, and a story of my own that I'm working on rewriting. I will try and do better, sense we're getting close to the end. **

* * *

_Vince POV_

"What's going on?" Kith asked. He was close to anger, but not quite there.

"We have the machines warn us if something isn't right, and right now, I'm glad we did." The Doctor answered quickly. "Mary! Get me the defibrillator! Might as well keep it on stand-by!" He shouted at the door.

"Can they even hear you?" Pidge asked disbelievingly.

"Oh I know they can hear me. When they think no one's watching, their by the door. This kid made some impact here!" The doc answered as he grabbed something from under the sink. It looked like one of the masks the doctors would use to cover their face during surgery, thought this one was see-through and had a tube connected to the front of it.

The doc hooked up the opposite end of the tube to something next to the bed. He then proceeded to putting the mask on Daniel's mouth, and placing the strap behind his head so it couldn't fall off.

Daniel's lungs were forced full of air, and the alarms slowly decreased until they were fully off.

The doctor gave a relived sigh, "Daniel won't die yet." Doctor Gamna left the oxygen mask on Daniel, and turned to face us.

"You had to say 'yet'." I mumbled. '_Who knows how long it's been sense he's last seen me. He probably thinks I'm not coming back!' _

"Have you found anything on the Hagarium in his blood?" Pidge questioned, trying to change the subject.

"'Hagarium'?" Doctor Gamna asked, thinking he had heard incorrectly.

"Yeah. Anything on how you cure it?" Pidge shot another question.

"We didn't even know there was Hagarium there!" Gamna answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" Lance demanded.

"Well, his D.N.A. is similar to Hagarium, I will admit, so if there is any, it would be hard to separate his D.N.A. From the Hagarium. Fact is, any treatment we try may go weary." The Doc informed.

"Can he get into trouble or what?" Larmina teased from behind. Her sudden appearance made everyone in the room jump.

_"_Did you find it?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Easy enough!" She congratulated herself. "Anyway, I found the recipe. It's complicated, but not as time sensitive as the others!"

"Wait! Wait! What's 'it'?"Keith asked sternly.

"It's a book on Magic! I was able to convince the museum to let me borrow it." Larmina sang.

"Do you mean, 'library'?" Pidge questioned.

"No. 'Museum' is what I said, isn't it?" Larmina placed her empty hand on her hip and cocked her head in her "no-kidding/you-can't-be-serious" look..

"Can you please have this conversation else where? It's becoming crowded in here." Doctor Gamma shooed them out of the room just as Mary rolled the defibrillator into the room, and the door was slammed shut.

After a moment of silent confusion, Vince returned to his senses. "We need to get it done soon! Daniel wont last much longer. He alone and he's starting to lose it, if he hasn't already." Vince hoped Larmina would catch the hint, and thank goodness, she did.

"Good thing I've already started, and finished it!" Larmina said knowingly.

"Finished?" Vince was so shocked he almost tripped.

"Well, it needed to sit for a bit once it was all mixed. Now should be good it give it to Daniel." Larmina explained.

"How are we gonna get it to him? We were kicked out of the room, remember?" Lance butted in.

"An old friend..." Larmina had an evil glint in her eye.

Normal POV

Corran walked the corridor to Daniel's room. In his right hand, he held the vile with the potion that would cure Daniel. Or, so everyone hoped. It WAS, after all, Magic, and magic had affect that were not always constant. But according to the Sorceress who had created it, it WILL cure any illness. But it never said it was always one hundred percent.

Daniel POV

The darkness still surrounded me. But I had recently started to shiver. Why? No, it wasn't cold. It was getting weaker. Just mere existing took every inch of energy I had. Soon, it would all be over. No more pain. No more loss. No more feeling like you fail. All gone! Just like that! Just like I would be. Gone in a instant, without much of a warning, with no one to say good bye too...

Can you blame me for my thoughts? I killed my best friend! The one who kept me going! The "Rock" in my life. Without him, believe me, there's no way I'm getting out of here!

Ever sense Vince had disintegrated, it hadn't been deathly quiet, thought I wish it had stayed that way. Now, and probably until I die, there were echo's, and sometimes visions. It was the rest of the team. Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Larmina, even Allura, were all in pain, hurting, and eventually, everyone of them were silenced. But the echo's never left. It could drive anyone mad, but I was already there.

Whatever I leaned against, it began to show. Starting from the ground, glowing white, cracks began to form. They started out slow and small, but became faster and larger the further up they went. The higher they climbed, the better I could see the "wall". In all honesty, it was not a wall, it was a dome. A large one, admittedly, but very much a dome. The more the racks climbed, the wider they became, and the more light shone through. When the cracks touched at the top, a shattering sound came along with and overwhelming amount of light, blinding me for the moment.

The light dimmed down enough for me to make out some kind of light fixture. Wires that looked like a checker board held whatever bulb was surrounded by the metal dome.

There were two faces. One, I knew very well, the other, only slight less familiar. The familiar one, guy to my left, was Doctor Gamna, the guy who always saw to me whenever I got a bruise. A bit eccentric, I know, but Keith and Allura insist...insisted. The other one, well, we met on really weird terms. A robot of him came to try and blow up the castle, and the cadets, who were left alone in the castle while the Force was off blowing up Wades base. But I've been in trouble enough time to learn more about him, whether he knows it or not!

"Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Gamna asked, leaning over me.

"Physically, or emotionally?" I returned the question.

"Both, son." Corran answered softly.

"Physically, fine. Emotionally, ready to die." I answered honestly. I felt like my chest was caving in.

"Why? What happened?" Dr. Gamna asked urgently.

"The entire Force, there gone! And I wasn't here to help. I could hear their screams!" I berried my face in my hands.

"Daniel, what are you talking about? The Force is waiting for you! Why, I wouldn't put it past Keith to be pacing the length of the Castle Control Room!" Corran put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to try and comfort him.


	15. The Coming Storm

**I am _severely_ sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been trying to catch up in Digital Arts, Spanish, and Audio Engineering (classes), and haven't been able to work on it. I am also sorry that it is short. But I hope you love it as much as I hope/imagine you do! **

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I was sprinting down the hall as fast as I could get myself to go. Yeah, they doc had said that he would send for them; and yeah he told me specifically told me to rest after that, as he put it, "Traumatic Event", but I just couldn't get myself to hold still. I just had to see for myself.

I almost slammed into the Castle Control Room door, but had stopped myself in time so that that my nose was an inch or so away from the door. Suddenly, I just couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Fear of what? I had not a clue. I was having second thoughts on actually going in. Would they think me childish? Would they ask for my past? Make me explain something I don't understand?

I took a deep breath, and decided that it would be best to go back to my hospital room. I stepped back, and to my surprise and shock, there was Vince and Larmina.

"DANIEL!" They screamed with joy, so loud that my vision blurred.

I was trapped in a choker hold by both of my friends. I looked to Allura who was standing nearby, but instead of catching the "save-me-I-can't-breath" look I was giving her, she attacked me too, quickly followed by Hunk, who decided to pick up everyone who was around me.

"Thank goodness you're alright! You had us scared pretty bad!" Hunk said, placing our feet back on the ground.

"Yeah…sorry." I said breathlessly.

"Glad you're feeling better, Danny-boy!" Lance greeted, grasping my shoulder and smiling down at me.

For the first time sense I woke up, I cracked a grin. I straightened from my arch posture to my tall and proud stance.

"Daniel," Keith looked at me with his straight face, making it impossible to guess what he would say. "How to you know Dalia, and why did she try to kill you?"

'Darn! The one question I didn't want to hear in my life time.' I thought vexed. "Dalia…" I tested the name on my tongue, it had been a long while sense I had even remembered her. "Dalia was the Palace Sorceress. Of course there were many, but she got the title. She watched over me and my siblings, and all the other Palace children. She would use magic to make us giggle and have fun. Then one day, another lady came in to watch us, and the next time I saw Dalia, it was like she hated my very being. I don't know why." I answered carefully.

By the way they looked to each other, they knew something I didn't, but suspected that I wasn't ready to handle it yet, because I had just gotten off my death bed. I didn't mind, I trust their judgment. I wouldn't even pry it out of Vince's mind, I didn't want to know.

Then again, even I could put the pieces together. Dalia had been the one to trap me in that godforsaken place. I want to know why, but I also don't want to know what turned her heart so quickly. So, I just smiled. I would just be my cocky, slightly annoying self because that's how I deal with it!

**Dalia POV**

I watched through the Visual Eye as Daniel returned to his normal antics. I smiled at the thought that with a little push, Daniel could break the sound barrier without breaking a sweat. I really didn't want to kill him, he was MY baby. I had raised him sense he was born. I played with him, cared for him, calmed him when scared; I loved him as if he was my own.

'That kind of thinking is what makes you weak! THAT'S what made the Royal Family disown you! You. Are. Weak!' My mental voice lectured, vexed.

I exhaled nosily. "I know. And I have to kill him to be able to have a life, or even death." I voiced. As always, that mental voice took over. It was my fault it was there, and I had to face the consequences.

I looked to the Visual Eye once more, and smirked. "Oh Daniel, your time is coming closer than you think!" I laughed, and it echoed through the darkness that surrounded me. "You WILL come to me, and once you are in my grasp, I will squeeze the very LIFE out of you!" I let another burst of laughter ring through my imprisonment.

"…You cannot escape your destiny, little prince…"


	16. NOTICE

**Notice: For all of those who are dying to know what Dalia has planned, I am working on a sequel to History Comes Back! I'm thinking about calling it Sight. Sound any good? Or should I try to come up with something a bit more clever? **

**Dalia has taken something from Daniel in order to lure him "home" so she can drain him of his hidden powers and finally walk among the living once more. Will Daniel learn to live without that "something", or will he fall into her trap, and drag the Voltron Force into it with him? **


End file.
